Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{85}{100} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{85}{100} = -0.85$ Now we have: $ 0.6 \times -0.85 = {?} $ $ 0.6 \times -0.85 = -0.51 $